Adicción
by Bordebergia
Summary: Desde aquel día lo supo, el motivo por el cual le dolió tanto la perdida de sus poderes. Aunque todos imaginasen algo distinto, nunca lo contaría en voz alta, hasta que el momento llegase. Advertencia: Dark fic.


**Creo que debería dejar de escuchar música tan siniestra cuando tengo sueño...**

 **Como sea, esta idea apareció al recordar un cápitulo de star vs las fuerzas del mal. XD**

 **Bleach no me pertenece.**

Se escudó detrás de una pequeña sonrisa ante la pregunta de Renji, con un fugaz comentario pudo desviar la atención de todos.

Cuando se fueron y por fin pudo volver a tener un momento de soledad suspiró, de nuevo sentía la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas, clamando desenfundar una vez más su espada y cortar a cuando oponente se atravesase en su camino, sin importar su poder.

Ahora, en medio de la noche oscura miró hacia las estrellas mientras extendía su mano como si pudiese atrapar una.

Rió al recordar la cara de Rukia al mentir de que era feliz siendo un humano.

 ** _Por supuesto que mentía._**

No existía algo que odiase más que ser un simple número en las encuestas, pertenecer a la especie que lentamente llevaba su mundo a la destrucción e ignoraba que existía algo más enfrascándose en disputas que ahora carecían de sentido para quien había danzado con la muerte en más de una ocasión.

 ** _Entonces, ¿Por qué eligió esto?_**

La respuesta era simple; no permitiría que su mayor deseo fuese tocado por la infame monotonía, quien seguramente trataría de convertir un mundo de ensueño en algo tan cotidiano como el café matutino.

Y desde que recuperó sus poderes a manos de Rukia lo pudo entender, él se había vuelto adicto a un mundo tan maravilloso para un joven que estaba cansado de lo típico.

Supo que desde un inicio quería escapar de los sueños normales, dejar atrás el _"Quiero estudiar esto", "Voy a ganar mucho dinero", "Ganaré premios"_ entre miles de oraciones del mismo tipo.

Era simple decir que sólo quería proteger a los suyos, y en un principio fue así pero, ¿Quien no se enamoraría de un mundo tan distinto? Uno donde podías destacar y no por tu color de cabello, donde las batallas fuesen tan legendarias como las lecciones de historia antigua y tú fueses de los más fuertes.

Quizá en más de una ocasión la desesperación estuvo a punto de tomarlo por completo, pero aun así en su interior la satisfacción de saber que moriría dentro de la batalla era grande, sin embargo ese mismo sentimiento le pedía más sangre antes de caer, que hiciese tragar su orgullo a todos los que se creían mejor que él.

Sabía que era un egoísta por pensar así, y que seguramente Aizen estaría intrigado por el cambio que tuvo, tal vez ahora estaba recorriendo el mismo camino que el castaño.

Aunque no le diría a Orihime que fue parte de su plan para aborrecer más al Mundo Humano, y que Kazui no significaba mucho para él.

Tampoco le mencionaría a Rukia que estaba algo decepcionado de ella, siempre imaginó que esperaría un poco más a casarse, aunque tampoco entendía por completo el porque escogió a Renji pero, siendo sinceros, dejó de importarle desde antes de la boda.

Diez años ya habían pasado, y su instinto pedía pelea, incluso Zangetsu parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

Y mientras regresaba caminando a su casa, recordaba como el espíritu le mencionó que era tan vil como cualquiera de sus enemigos, y como a la vez lo admiraba y aceptaba que por esta ocasión el Rey seguía siendo él, y que de seguir así, estaría a sus ordenes sin dudar.

Buscó en su bolsillo el pequeño artefacto que construía en su tiempo libre, el nuevo Hyogyoku al que usaría en caso de no obtener alguna nueva amenaza en un par de años.

Mientras esperaba a ser llamado una vez más para salvar a la Sociedad de Almas, mejoraba el pequeño artefacto y lo volvía más controlable, aunque se atrevería a decir que era mejor que el que poseía Aizen .

Y ahora tenía el camino libre, sin Urahara para notar como su mirada se iba enfriando, y que lentamente dejaba atrás a lo que alguna vez fue para convertirse en la representación de la arrogancia y la bestialidad.

Pronto, él se atrevería a jugar a ser Dios sin importar a cuantos de sus amigos se enfrentase, sólo para demostrar que la realidad era tan frágil como una flor.

—¡Papá!— exclamó Kazui al verlo llegar.

Ichigo sonrió antes de despeinarlo. Pero aún se preguntaba lo fuerte que el niño sería y si este podría ser un digno oponente en el futuro.

 ** _Aunque, siendo sinceros, se aseguraría de ganar_**.

—¿Ya hiciste tu tarea?— le preguntó calmado.

—No.

—¿Y qué esperas?

Al ver como Kazui se alejaba con una sonrisa supo que aún era inocente, procuraría que siguiese así por un poco más.  
Deseaba ver como la ira podría corroer a su hijo, para poder ser testigo de un poder lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo sentir la desesperación una vez más.

 _ **Y así poder satisfacer a su adicción.**_

* * *

Pisó la mano de Kenpachi quien soltó un gruñido en respuesta.

—¿Quién es el más fuerte ahora?— preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa macabra.

—Vale, te lo has ganado... Aunque por desgracia ya no volveremos a luchar, ¿Verdad?

—Parece que el tiempo te ha vuelto más inteligente— dijo antes de levantar a Zangetsu —Buenas noches Kenpachi.

El filo de la espada atravesó al shinigami, arrebatando su último respiro ante la mirada de sorpresa de su teniente y oficial.

—¡¿Estas demente?!— le gritó Ikkaku furioso, antes de que se lanzara a pelear, Yumichika lo detuvo.

—Vamos por los demás, las batallas uno a uno terminaran igual— dijo el oficial serio —Tiene un Hyogyoku en su pecho.

Ichigo rió ante el temor latente de sus miradas.

—Pensé que ustedes no le temían a la muerte— confesó con algo de pesar antes de mirarlos serio —Sólo uno puede ir— advirtió.

—Ikkaku ve, creo que mi shikai puede detenerlo un poco.

—No, soy el teniente y debes seguir mis ordenes. Así que mueve tú trasero y consigue ayuda.

Cuando se quedaron sólos el teniente invocó a su shikai, se disponía a atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Que lento— dijo Ichigo al partir a la mitad la lanza —Tienes veinte segundos para tomarte en serio esto.

—Estas demente.— respondió el shinigami.

El Kurosaki rodó los ojos antes de cortarlo a la mitad, los distintos reiatsu se hicieron presente, él sonrió antes de girarse a encararlos.

Las miradas de asombro eran muchas, quizá por el hecho de tener un cientos de cádaveres rodeando el lugar y a un río de sangre a sus pies.

—¿Quién sigue?— preguntó —¿O me van a hacer esperar a Kazui e Ichika?

—¡Maldito idiota!— rugió Renji antes de invocar a su bankai —¡No deberías hablarnos después de todo lo que hiciste!

Ichigo se encogió de hombros antes de colocarse a la defensiva.

 _ **Sólo una pelea más, decía su mente.**_

 ** _Necesitas sangre, clamaba su instinto._**

 ** _Quieres sentir la desesperación, murmuraba Zangetsu._**

 ** _Una vez más deseaba estar al borde de la muerte._**


End file.
